Die Schildmaid von Gondor
by Celebne
Summary: Die junge Lyraen ist eine talentierte Schwertkämpferin. Eines Tages lernt sie durch Zufall die Söhne Denethors kennen. Ihr Traum, Kriegerin zu werden, scheint in Erfüllung zu gehen... R&R please! Letztes Kap. online.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte in meiner Story bis auf Lyraen (OFC) gehören Tolkien. Mir gehört nichts.

Kapitel 1: Pen-Anaith

10 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg:

„Zieh dein Schwert, sonst ist es aus mit dir!"rief der fünfzehnjährige Junge wutentbrannt. Lyraen lächelte und zog elegant ihr Schwert aus dem Gürtel. Fast lässig parierte sie den Hieb ihres jüngeren Bruders.

„Wie machst du das bloß?"rief Lluth enttäuscht. „Du bist doch nur ein Mädchen."

Lyraens überlegenes Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen. Warum war sie nur in den Körper einer Frau geboren worden? Ihr allergrößter Wunsch war, Kriegerin in Gondors Heer zu werden.

„Lyraen, wo steckst du denn schon wieder? Du sollst mir doch beim Waschen helfen!"

Das war ihre Mutter. Rasch legte die achtzehnjährige Lyraen den Schwertgürtel ab und eilte zurück ins Haus.

„Du hast dich schon wieder mit dem Schwert geübt,"tadelte Reaveth ihre Tochter. „Du bist kein Mann. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Ist es denn ein Wunder, dass du immer noch unverheiratet bist, wenn du ständig mit einem Schwert herumläufst?"

Lyraen presste trotzig die Lippen zusammen. Ihre Mutter hatte keine Ahnung davon, wieviel Freier Lyraen schon abgewimmelt hatte. Sie war das schönste Mädchen in Pen-Anaith, einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Minas Tirith. Aber Lyraen wollte einfach nicht heiraten: sie wollte Kriegerin werden, und keine Ehefrau, die zum Kinderkriegen und Haushaltführen verdammt war. Sie nahm wütend den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche und ging hinunter zum Fluß. Die Sonne würde gleich hinter den Mindolluin untergehen. Lyraen starrte auf die Weiße Stadt, die in Sichtweite lag und träumte mal wieder mit offenen Augen.

„Lyraen, nun mach' schon!"zischte Maradé ihrer Freundin zu, die ebenfalls zum Anduin gekommen war, um zu waschen.

Lyraen seufzte und kniete sich neben Maradé nieder. Dann tauchte sie ein verschmutztes Laken in das kühle Wasser und legte das Waschbrett auf ihre Knie.

Minuten später hörten die beiden Mädchen im nahen Wald Kampfeslärm. Maradé klammerte sich ängstlich an ihre Freundin.

„Was ist da nur los?" flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Wahrscheinlich sind Soldaten aus Minas Tirith mit Orks zusammengetroffen,"erwiderte Lyraen gefasst. „Rasch zurück ins Dorf!"

In Windeseile packten die Mädchen ihre Waschkörbe und liefen zurück nach Pen-Anaith. Die Bewohner waren neugierig aus ihren Häusern gelaufen. Viele hatten ebenfalls mitbekommen, dass in der Nähe ein Kampf stattfand. Einige Männer hatten ihre Schwert und Bogen geholt. Lyraen tat das Gleiche: sie lief in ihr Elternhaus und legte ihren Schwertgürtel um.

„Was tust du da?" rief ihre Mutter entsetzt.

„In der Nähe findet gerade eine Schlacht statt,"sagte Lyraen aufgeregt. „Es ist gut möglich, dass wir bald von Orks überfallen werden."

„Mögen die Valar dies verhüten!"stieß Reaveth entsetzt hervor.

Dann ging sie eilig zu ihren Regalen und legte Kräuter und Verbandsmull bereit. Reaveth war die Heilkundige des Dorfes. Damit verdiente sie ihren Unterhalt und den ihrer Kinder, seit ihr Mann gestorben war.

„Soldaten kommen ins Dorf!"rief Lluth bebend. „Sie haben einen Verwundeten bei sich."

Reaveth und Lyraen liefen aus dem Haus. Dann sahen sie fünf Soldaten auf Pferden, die in das Dorf geprescht kamen. Der vorderste Reiter hielt einen Krieger in seinen Armen, der halb bewusstlos war.

„Habt Ihr hier einen Heiler? Mein Bruder ist verwundet und braucht schnell Hilfe!"rief der Reiter.

„Ich bin die Heilerin von Pen-Anaith!"sagte Reavath laut. „Bringt den Mann in mein Haus!"

Der Anführer des kleinen Trupps brachte seinen Bruder zusammen mit einem anderen Soldaten in das Haus. Die Soldaten nahmen drinnen ihre Helme ab. Lyraen staunte über das rotblonde Haar der beiden Soldaten, die Brüder waren. Solch helles Haar gab es in Gondor ganz selten.

„Könnt Ihr Boromir helfen?"fragte der Rotblonde, der den Verwundeten vor sich auf dem Pferd gehalten hatte.

„Boromir?"staunte Lyraen. „Etwa der Sohn des Statthalters?"

„Genau, und ich bin sein Bruder Faramir."

Lluth stieß vor Begeisterung einen Schrei aus.

„Lluth, wirst du wohl den Mund halten!"rief Reavath ärgerlich ihrem Sohn zu.

Lyraen löste zusammen mit Faramir vorsichtig Boromirs eiserne Rüstung. Der junge Mann war an der rechten Schulter von einer Lanze verwundet wurden.

„Ist seine Verletzung lebensgefährlich?"fragte Faramir besorgt.

„Nein, es ist nur eine Fleischwunde, aber er hat viel Blut verloren,"meinte Reavath mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Lyraen half ihrer Mutter beim Versorgen der Wunde. Lluth brachte derweil Faramir und den anderen Soldaten etwas zu trinken. Nachdem Boromir verbunden war, verbesserte sich sein Zustand etwas. Er war jetzt wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein und verlangte etwas zu essen. Faramir war erleichtert, dass es seinem Bruder wieder soweit gut ging. Glücklich strich ihr ihm über das Haar.

Lyraen brachte Brot, Käse und Äpfel auf den Tisch.

„Mehr können wir Euch nicht anbieten, hohe Herren,"sagte Reavath beschämt. „Wir sind nur arme Leute, die keinen Ernährer mehr haben."

Faramir drückte ihr einige Goldstücke in die Hand.

„Das ist viel zu viel, Herr Faramir", lehnte die Heilerin erschrocken ab. „Soviel bekomme ich im ganzen Jahr nicht."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung,"rief Boromir lächelnd. „Meine Gesundheit ist viel wert."

Reavath verneigte sich und bedankte sich bei den Brüdern.

Boromir machte sich hungrig über das einfache Mahl her und auch sein Bruder langte tüchtig zu.

Während des Essens fiel Faramir das Schwert auf, das Lyraen immer noch an der Seite trug.

„Warum trägst du ein Schwert, Mädchen?"

Lyraen wurde knallrot und schluckte.

„Ich....ich..," stammelte sie verlegen.

„Sie will eine Kriegerin werden!"rief Lluth vorlaut. „Und sie kann sehr gut kämpfen."

„Bist du still, du Tölpel!"zischte Lyraen ihrem Bruder entsetzt zu.

Die beiden jungen Männer sahen sich grinsend an.

„Eine Schildmaid bist du?"fragte Boromir etwas spöttisch.

„Sie ist vollkommen verrückt,"warf ihre Mutter kopfschüttelnd ein.

„Die Rohirrim haben auch manchmal Kriegerinnen in ihren Reihen,"meinte Faramir nachdenklich. „Es gibt Frauen, die mit dem Schwert geschickter sind als Männer."

„Dann teste es aus, kleiner Bruder!"rief Boromir übermütig.

Faramir nickte:

„Gut, das werde ich tun."

Lyraen schlug das Herz bis zum Halse hinauf, als sie mit Faramir nach draußen ging. Sie gingen hinter das Haus, wo sie aus dem Dorf niemand sehen konnte. Boromir und Lluth hingen neugierig am Fenster. Auch die drei Soldaten kamen hinzu und sahen mit verstohlenem Grinsen zu, wie Faramir gegen Lyraen kämpfte.

Das Mädchen hielt sich erstaunlich wacker gegen den jungen Heermeister. Sie parierte immer wieder die heftigen Hiebe. Faramir geriet ins Schwitzen, doch dann gelang es ihm, Lyraen das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Die Soldaten klatschten begeistert Beifall.

„Das war sehr gut, Mädchen,"sagte Faramir erstaunt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Oder bin ich so schlecht?"rief er Boromir zu, der feixend am Fenster stand.

Lyraen steckte stolz ihr Schwert ein: sie wusste, dass sie gut gewesen war. Boromir und Faramir waren als die besten Schwertkämpfer Gondors bekannt.

Faramir ging zu Reaveth.

„Gebt mir Euere Tochter! Ich will sie als Kriegerin in meiner Truppe haben."

Der Heilerin fiel erst einmal die Kinnlade herunter.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihr sie in Euerem Haushalt braucht,"fuhr Faramir fort. „Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es Euch in Zukunft an nichts fehlen wird."

„Oh bitte, Mutter!" flehte Lyraen begeistert.

„Was soll ich dagegen sagen,"meinte Reaveth milde gestimmt durch den versprochenen Geldsegen. „Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich deine Bestimmung, Gondor auf diese Weise zu dienen, Tochter."

„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?"raunte Boromir seinem Bruder fassungslos ins Ohr.


	2. Minas Tirith

**Leonel**: Nachdem du mich so nett gebeten hast, den Anfang der Story zu posten, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr länger warten. So, und jetzt gibt es ein Update...

**Stareyes**: Ja, es gibt wirklich nicht viel Stories mit den beiden Brüdern. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit auch sehr auf die Epoche nach dem Ringkrieg konzentriert. Aber jetzt ist Boromir wieder dran! Wo Lyraen das Schwertkämpfen erlernt hat, wirst du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 2: Minas Tirith

Bereits am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf in die Felsenstadt am Mindolluin. Boromir ging es so weit wieder gut, dass er reiten konnte. Lyraen saß auf einem Maultier, denn ein Pferd besaß die Familie nicht. Faramir hatte ihrer Mutter viele Goldstücke dagelassen. Damit würde sich die Heilerin sogar eine Magd leisten können.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie du das unserem Vater beibringen wirst,"meinte Boromir, der an der Seite seines Bruders ritt.

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihm davon zu erzählen,"erwiderte Faramir mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wenn das herauskommt, dass du eine Frau in deiner Truppe kämpfen lässt, möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken,"sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd.

„Meine Männer sind verschwiegen,"erklärte Faramir zuversichtlich.

Lyraen saß mit großen Augen auf ihrem Maultier und starrte auf das riesige Stadttor, das gerade geöffnet wurde. Im untersten Ring der Stadt liefen die Leute zusammen und jubelten den Statthaltersöhnen zu.

Dann geschah etwas, womit Faramir nicht gerechnet hatte: Denethor kam seinen Söhnen entgegengeritten. Er kam auf einem prächtigen Schimmel die Festungsringe herab. Sein schwarzer, pelzbesetzter Umhang wehte hinter ihm. Seine Miene wirkte sehr besorgt.

„Boromir!"rief er. „Ich hörte, du bist verwundet."

Er stieg rasch vom Pferd und lief zu seinem ältesten Sohn hin, der den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge trug.

„Es ist alles halb so wild, Vater,"sagte Boromir beruhigend. „Es ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Du weißt doch, dass ich hart im Nehmen bin."

„Trotzdem,"meinte Denethor bedrückt. „Du bist doch so wichtig."

Er half Boromir vom Pferd herab und umarmte ihn vorsichtig, um seine verletzte Schulter nicht zu berühren. Faramir sah mit versteinerter Miene zu. Er war es gewohnt, von seinem Vater wie Luft behandelt zu werden.

„Laßt uns hinauf zur Zitadelle reiten,"meinte Boromir schließlich. „Ich bin erschöpft und möchte mich ausruhen."

„Natürlich," nickte Denethor heftig. „Ja, du musst dich hinlegen."

Dann wandte er sich endlich an Faramir.

„Wie konnte das geschehen? War es etwa dein Verschulden, dass dein Bruder verwundet wurde?"

Diese Anschuldigung traf Faramir bis ins Mark. Entsetzt sah er seinen Vater an. Denethor wertete das sofort als Schuldeingeständnis.

„Das habe ich mir doch gleich gedacht,"murmelte der Truchseß finster. „Du bist ein Schwächling. Falls tatsächlich jemand aus unserer Familie einmal in einer Schlacht fallen sollte, dann wirst du derjenige sein, Faramir."

„Vater, so hör doch auf!"zischte Boromir dem Truchseß zu. „Du kannst ihn doch nicht vor all den Leuten hier so erniedrigen. Faramir konnte wirklich nichts dafür, er kämpfte alleine gegen eine Übermacht von Orks, und ich kam ihm mit meinen Soldaten zur Hilfe. Er ist der tapferste Krieger, den Gondor hat."

Denethor stieg wieder auf sein Pferd, und der kleine Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Es ist rührend, wie du deinen Bruder verteidigst, Boromir. Doch ich weiß um seine Schwächen."

Lyraen hatte das Ganze entsetzt mitbekommen. Ihr tat Faramir unendlich leid. Er war so ein guter Mensch und wollte ihr dabei helfen, ihren Wunschtraum zu verwirklichen. So einen Rabenvater hatte er wirklich nicht verdient. Sie hatte eine mächtige Wut auf dem Truchseß im Bauch.

„Wie kann Herr Denethor seinen Sohn nur so behandeln?", fragte sie den Soldaten, der neben ihr ritt, leise.

Anborn seufzte tief.

„Der Truchseß hat niemals den Tod seiner Frau verwunden, die nach der Geburt Faramirs starb. Er gibt ihm bis heute die Schuld daran. Faramir weiß, dass wir alle, die Soldaten und das Volk von Minas Tirith, ihn lieben – und das gibt ihm Kraft, sonst würde er verzweifeln."

Der Truchseß war inzwischen mit Boromir davongeritten. Faramir atmete ein wenig auf: er hatte befürchtet, sein Vater würde sich erkundigen, warum Lyraen bei den Soldaten weilte.

Er brachte das Mädchen in den vierten Festungsring, wo die Unterkünfte der Soldaten lagen. Hauptmann Madril, ein alter und erfahrener Soldat, blickte skeptisch auf Lyraen.

„Eine Schildmaid, Faramir? Euer Vater wird Euch grausam strafen, sollte dies an seine Ohren dringen. Schon seit altersher dienen keine Frauen in Gondors Heer."

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass dies sich ändert,"erklärte Faramir starrsinnig. „Sie ist eine exzellente Schwertkämpferin. Davon gibt es nicht viele in unserem Heer. Die meisten unserer Männer sind gute Bogenschützen, aber es werden auch gute Krieger in Nahkampf gebraucht. Du wirst sehen, dass mein Einsatz für das Mädchen sich lohnen wird."

„Wo hat sie das Schwertkämpfen gelernt?", fragte Madril argwöhnisch, während er das zartgebaute Mädchen musterte.

„Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht, als ich noch ein Kind war,"erklärte Lyraen schnell, bevor Faramir etwas sagen konnte. „Mein Vater hatte einst in Gondors Heer gedient. Er war ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer."

Madril runzelte die Stirne.

„Wie hieß dein Vater?"

„Er hieß Ilthimir und kämpfte in Osgiliath,"erwiderte das Mädchen stolz.

„Ilthimir von Pen Anaith,"murmelte Madril bedächtig. „Ich kannte ihn. Er konnte tatsächlich exzellent mit dem Schwert umgehen. Leider nahm er seinen Abschied, als er heiratete. Wir konnten ihn nicht im Heer halten."

„Wie gut, dass jetzt Ilthimirs Tochter, die seine Fähigkeiten geerbt hat, in Gondors Heer dienen wird,"meinte Faramir begeistert.

„Mögen die Valar Euch vor dem Zorn Eueres Vaters schützen,"seufzte Madril kopfschüttelnd.

„Gib ihr eine Unterkunft und laß eine entsprechende Rüstung für sie anfertigen,"befahl Faramir.

Dann ritt er hinauf zur Zitadelle. Er war müde und freute sich auf ein heißes Bad.

Denethor erwartete seine Söhne zum Nachtmahl. Ein Gong ertönte in der Festung. Einige enge Berater, die mitspeisen durften, saßen bereits an der Tafel. Faramir und Boromir betraten zusammen die Halle. Es duftete nach Gänsebraten.

„Mein Leibgericht," grinste Boromir und gab seinem Bruder einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß.

Faramir lächelte auch, aber als er die strenge Miene seines Vaters sah, erstarb sein Lächeln sofort. Er dachte an Lyraen und bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ahnte sein Vater bereits etwas?

„Setzt euch!"sagte Denethor barsch, der am Kopfende der Tafel thronte.

Boromir nahm rechts von ihm Platz und Faramir links. Wie immer beachtete Denethor seinen jüngeren Sohn nicht. Von Boromir jedoch wollte er einen genauen Bericht über den Ork-Angriff haben.

„Wieviele Orks sich in den Wäldern Ithiliens tummeln, kann ich dir nicht sagen, Vater,"meinte Boromir schließlich, während er sich ein weiteres Stück Gänsebraten auf den Teller lud. „Da musst du schon Faramir und seine Waldläufer fragen."

Denethor warf einen verächtlichen Seitenblick auf Faramir, der schweigend neben ihm aß.

„Bist du wirklich in der Lage, mir darüber genaue Auskunft zu geben, Sohn?"

„Momentan wimmelt es in Ithilien von Orks,"erklärte Faramir bedrückt. „Immer öfters geraten meine Männer in einen Hinterhalt."

„Waldläufer, die in einen Hinterhalt geraten?"höhnte Denethor. „Ich glaube, ich traue meinen Ohren nicht."

„Die Orks sind wie Ratten,"fuhr Faramir unbeirrt fort. „Sie verstecken sich in Löchern, Sümpfen und im Unterholz. Sie sind zäher als wir Menschen. Orks kommen oft tagelang ohne Nahrung, Wasser und frische Kleidung aus. Das ist ein gewaltiger Vorteil."

„Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du mit Orks nicht fertigwirst,"meinte Denethor grimmig. „Mir scheint es, dass ich einen anderen Heermeister nach Ithilien schicken sollte."

„Vater, Faramir hat recht!"warf Boromir jetzt ein, der sich gewaltig über das Verhalten Denethors ärgerte. „Die Orks sind heimtückisch. Mordor weiß, warum es dieses Natterngezücht nach Gondor schickt. Wir werden noch unser ganzes Heer aufreiben, wenn das so weitergeht."

Denethor schlug auf den Tisch, so dass das ganze Geschirr klirrte. Die Berater hörten ängstlich auf zu essen und sahen den Truchseß bange an.

„Das muß ein Ende haben!"grollte Denethor finster. „Es kann nicht angehen, dass die Orks uns in unserem eigenen Land abschlachten wie die Hasen. Ich will, dass ihr beide, Boromir und Faramir, eine Soldatentruppe mit besonders geschickten Leuten zusammenstellt, und dann in Ithilien mit diesem Mordorgezücht aufräumt. Ich gebe euch ein Vierteljahr Zeit, diese Eliteeinheit zu bilden, dann schicke ich euch nach Ithilien."

§

Madril führte Lyraen in eine winzige Kammer, die neben den Quartieren der anderen Soldaten lag.

„Es ist zwar sehr klein und eng, aber ich kann dich nicht bei den Männern schlafen lassen,"erklärte der alte Hauptmann streng.

„Danke, Hauptmann Madril,"sagte Lyraen erleichtert.

Madril verließ die Kammer wieder und das junge Mädchen legte seine Habseligkeiten auf die Schlafpritsche. Die Kammer hatte sogar ein Fenster. Lyraen sah hinaus und genoß die wundervolle Aussicht auf den Pelennor. Der Mond ging gerade über dem Schattengebirge auf.


	3. Eine harte Entscheidung

**Leonel**: Typisch Denethor, oder? Faramir muß aufpassen, damit Lyraen nicht entdeckt wird. Natürlich hat er vor, sie in der Eliteeinheit kämpfen zu lassen.....

**Tashgan**: Schön, dass du bei dieser Story mitliest. Jau, Denethor ist halt nun mal ein Miesepeter. Und Lyraen hat sich in Faramir verguckt – oder vielleicht doch in Boromir? Mal sehen, was noch so alles passiert....

§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Eine harte Entscheidung

Die darauffolgenden Tage und Wochen wurden für Lyraen nicht einfach: sie musste die harte Rekrutenschule Gondors durchmachen. Da sie eine Frau war, wurde auf sie besonderes Augenmerk gelegt und sie musste sich doppelt anstrengen.

Eines Tages kam Faramir bei den Rekruten vorbei, um sich zu erkundigen, wie sich das Mädchen gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden,"sagte Madril anerkennend. „Die Schildmaid schlägt sich wacker. Ihr hattet recht, Faramir: sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Schwertkämpferin."

„Was mein Ihr, Madril?", begann Faramir zögernd. „Soll ich sie in die Eliteeinheit für den Ork-Feldzug mithineinnehmen."

„Gute Schwertkämpfer sind wichtig im Nahkampf,"meinte Madril nachdenklich. „Wir sollten sie auf jeden Fall mitnehmen, wenn dieser Feldzug ein Erfolg werden soll."

„Gut,"nickte Faramir. Er vertraute auf Madrils weise Ratschläge. Der ältere Soldat war ein kriegserfahrener Mann und für Faramir war er inzwischen so etwas wie ein väterlichen Freund geworden. Manchmal wünschte der junge Heermeister sogar, Madril wäre sein Vater und nicht Denethor. Aber dies tat er nur, wenn der Truchseß ganz besonders gemein zu ihm gewesen war.

Lyraen saß verschwitzt vor den Stallungen und ruhte sich vom harten Schwertkampftraining aus. Unter den Soldaten hatte sie noch keine Freunde gefunden. Sie wusste, dass sie von den Männern nicht als vollwertig akzeptiert wurde. Dafür hatte sie andere Freunde gefunden: Ivri, ein fünfzehnjähriger Stalljunge und Aywen, seine Schwester, die genauso alt wie sie war.

Während sie Mittagspause machte, gesellten sich die beiden Geschwister zu ihr.

„Ich wäre auch gerne eine Schildmaid, so wie du,"gestand Aywen neidisch. „Aber leider kann ich nicht mit einem Schwert umgehen."

„Man würde uns sowieso nicht ins Heer aufnehmen, weil wir aus Rohan stammen und eigentlich nicht nach Gondor gehören,"meinte Ivri bedrückt.

„Aber warum denn?" staunte Lyraen. „Ihr lebt doch schon so viele Jahre in Minas Tirith."

„Wir sind aber trotzdem immer noch für die meisten Leute hier die Wilden aus dem Norden,"sagte Ivri wehmütig lächelnd.

„Behandelt man euch etwa schlecht?"fragte Lyraen erschrocken.

„Nein, das kann man nicht sagen,"widersprach Aywen sofort. „Herr Faramir hat sich persönlich dafür eingesetzt, dass wir in den Stallungen arbeiten dürfen. Er weiß, dass das Volk aus Rohan gut mit Pferden umgehen kann."

„Faramir ist ein sehr kluger Mann,"sagte Lyraen und guckte etwas verträumt.

„Und ein sehr Gutaussehender dazu,"rief Aywen lachend und stieß ihre Freundin an.

„Bist du etwa verliebt in ihn?"fragte Ivri eifrig.

Lyraen wurde knallrot.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen, dummer Junge!"schalt ihn seine Schwester.

Ein Horn ertönte, und Lyraen stand auf. Die Mittagspause war vorbei. Am Nachmittag musste sie sich in Bogenschießen üben. Obwohl sie den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen nicht so sehr mochte wie das Schwert, stellte sie sich doch recht geschickt an.

Madril war sehr zufrieden: Lyraen war der beste Rekrut, den er jemals in Ausbildung gehabt hatte.

§

Abends, in der Zitadelle:

Denethor saß mit seinen beiden Söhnen beim Nachtmahl. Aus Ithilien kam immer beunruhigendere Nachrichten. Der Truchseß musste mit den Brüdern unbedingt darüber sprechen.

„Wie steht es mit euerer Eliteeinheit?"fragte er ungeduldig.

„In ein paar Wochen wird sie bereitstehen,"versicherte Boromir lächelnd.

„Das ist zu lange," sagte Denethor mürrisch. „Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr."

„Aber die Soldaten sind noch nicht soweit,"warf Faramir erschrocken ein. „Wir haben ein paar Rekruten in der Ausbildung mit vielversprechenden Talenten. Doch sie brauchen ihre Zeit, um diese Fähigkeiten entsprechend zu entwickeln."

„Diese Zeit haben wir nicht mehr,"erwiderte sein Vater ungehalten. „Hast du nicht die Boten gehört, die aus Ithilien berichteten, Faramir?"

„Das habe ich," entgegnete Faramir ernst. „Trotzdem bitte ich dich, uns wenigstens noch eine Woche Zeit zu geben."

Denethor warf seine Gabel wütend auf den Teller.

„Immer willst du eigene Wege gehen und den klugen Feldherrn spielen!", herrschte er seinen jüngeren Sohn an. „Doch was ist bis jetzt dabei herausgekommen?"

Boromir reichte es jetzt und er sah seinen Vater zornig an.

„Warum hackst du ständig auf Faramir herum, Vater? Er hat sehr wohl schon erfolgreiche Feldzüge geführt. Wäre er nicht, dann wäre Ithilien längst ein Teil von Mordor."

„Und wenn ihr morgen nicht aufbrecht, dann wird Ithilien tatsächlich ein Teil von Mordor,"rief Denethor ergrimmt. „Ich will, dass Faramir diesen Feldzug anführt, da die Soldaten hauptsächlich aus Waldläufern bestehen, die ihm ja sowieso schon unterstehen. Du wirst ihn unterstützen, Boromir."

„Ist das ein Befehl?"fragte Boromir mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Allerdings!" brüllte der Truchseß und fegte seinen Teller vom Tisch.

Faramir blieb wie erstarrt sitzen und blickte Boromir entsetzt an.

„Geht jetzt, all beide! Raus hier!"bellte Denethor und wedelte dazu noch bekräftigend mit der Hand.

„Das wird nie und nimmer gut gehen,"murmelte Faramir vor sich hin, während sie die Halle des Weißen Turms verließen.

„Vater hat keine Ahnung,"sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Er weiß nicht, was er uns für einen unmöglichen Auftrag aufhalst. Und du bekommst auch noch die Verantwortung dafür aufgehalst. Wenn es nicht gut geht, möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken."

Faramir stieß seinen Bruder plötzlich an.

„Still jetzt! Er kommt uns nachgelaufen,"zischte er leise.

„Noch was!"rief der Truchseß den Beiden zu. „Ich will euch nicht eher hier wieder sehen, bis Ithilien frei von Orks ist."

Die Brüder sahen ihren Vater schweigend an. Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein!


	4. Der Aufbruch

**Leonel**: Danke für dein liebes Review! Dafür kommt jetzt ein schnelles Update. Leider ist das Kapitel etwas kurz.

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Der Aufbruch

Der Weg zu den Soldatenquartieren fiel den beiden Brüdern nicht leicht. Madril, der Unter-Hauptmann, ahnte schon Schlimmes, als er die Zwei mit ernsten Mienen daherkommen sei.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er leise.

„Unser Vater will, dass wir bereits morgen nach Ithilien zu diesem Feldzug aufbrechen,"sagte Faramir bedrückt.

„Das kann er nicht machen!"stieß Madril kopfschüttelnd hervor. „Die Soldaten sind noch nicht soweit. Wie soll man in so kurzer Zeit eine Eliteeinheit heranbilden? Ich dachte, der Truchseß hat mehr Ahnung vom Soldatentum."

„Wir sind ja der gleichen Meinung,"meinte Boromir seufzend. „Aber Ihr kennt doch unseren Vater. Sein Befehle sind zu befolgen."

„Dann lasst uns die Truppe gleich zusammenstellen,"erwiderte Madril tonlos.

Zusammen mit den beiden Brüdern ging er auf das Übungsgelände. Lyraen versuchte sich gerade im Bogenschießen. Jeden Tag wurde sie geschickter darin. Aber ihre Stärke lag nach wie vor im Schwertkampf. Sie beobachtete, wie Faramir und Boromir durch die Reihen der übenden Soldaten gingen und sich einzelne Männer herausgriffen. Lyraen hatte schon von dem Gerücht gehört, dass eine Elite-Kampfeinheit gebildet werden sollte, die in Ithilien von den Orks säubern sollte. Mit klopfenden Herzen sah sie, dass Faramir in ihre Richtung kam.

Er blieb schließlich vor ihr stehen und sah sie prüfend an.

„Madril hält große Stücke auf dich, Lyraen. Ich denke, es ist die richtige Entscheidung, dich nach Ithilien mitzunehmen. Morgen früh geht es los."

Lyraen wollte vor Freude fast in die Luft springen. Endlich konnte und durfte sie sich bewähren.

Madril gab den Soldaten, die für den Feldzug nach Ithilien ausgewählt worden, für den Rest des Tages frei.

Das Mädchen suchte freudestrahlend seine Freunde Ivri und Aywen auf.

„Stellt euch vor, morgen darf ich auf einen Feldzug nach Ithilien mit!"

„Hast du denn gar keine Angst?"fragte Aywen erstaunt.

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht,"sagte Lyraen lächelnd. „Endlich darf ich zeigen, was ich gelernt habe."

„Ich beneide dich,"murmelte Ivri bedrückt.

„Wird Faramir auch mitkommen?"wollte Aywen neugierig wissen.

„Und sein Bruder Boromir!"ergänzte Lyraen begeistert.

„Ich glaube, sie haben es dir beide angetan, oder?"grinste Aywen.

Lyran wurde ein wenig rot.

„Naja...."

Ivri begann zu kichern.

„Nun hör schon auf, du dummer Junge!"fuhr ihn Lyraen an.

Aywen kramte in ihrer Schürze und zog einen kleinen Stein heraus. Er war weiß und sehr glatt, und sah fast aus wie ein Pferdekopf.

„Den habe ich mal vor der Stadtmauer gefunden,"erzählte sie. „Ich nenne ihn Rohan-Stein. Bis jetzt hat er mir immer Glück gebracht. Jetzt soll er dir Glück bringen im Krieg."

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!"stotterte Lyraen verlegen.

„Nun nimm ihn schon!" drängte Ivri. „Das ist schließlich ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Da kann man schon ein wenig Glück gebrauchen."

„Danke!"sagte Lyraen lächelnd. „Ihr seid wirklich liebe Freunde. Ich werde euch vermissen."

Sie umarmte die beiden jungen Leute.

Als sie wieder zurück in ihre Schlafkammer in der Garnison kam, sah sie auf ihrem Bett eine lederne Rüstung liegen. Dazu einen Umhang und lederne Armschützer. Ihr Köcher war mit grüngefiederten Pfeilen gefüllt.

§

„Du bist völlig übergeschnappt!"fuhr Boromir seinen Bruder erzürnt an.

Er hatte Faramir bisher immer in seinen Entscheidungen unterstützt, aber dieses Mal konnte er ihm nicht zustimmen.

„Du weißt selbst, dass wir zu wenig gute Schwertkämpfer in unseren Truppen haben,"erwiderte Faramir starrsinnig. „Ich muß Lyraen mitnehmen."

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Und du weißt, dass Vater uns morgen verabschieden wird. Wenn er das Mädchen unter den Soldaten entdeckt, wird er dich einen Kopf kürzer machen. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und ich werde dich diesmal nicht vor ihm schützen, weil ich ihm im Grunde genommen recht geben muß."

„Und ich ahne, dass du meine Entscheidung noch gutheißen wirst, Bruder," entgegnete Faramir trotzig und ließ ihn stehen.

Boromir stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und ging in seine Gemächer.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelte sich die Kampfeinheit der beiden Brüder ganz unten im ersten Festungsring, wo die große Reitstatue stand. Auch viele Bürger von Minas Tirith waren herbeigekommen. Alle Soldaten trugen die tarnfarbene Waldläufertracht und waren mit Schwert und Bogen bewaffnet. Zuletzt stießen Faramir und Boromir zu der Truppe. Faramir trug ebenfalls Waldläuferkleidung. Seine Lederrüstung hob sich etwas von den anderen ab: er trug das Wappen von Gondor auf der Brust. Boromir trug keine Waldläufertracht: er trug einen langen ledernen Kampfrock der mit einem Pelz an den Rändern verziert war. Er war auch der Einzige, der keinen Bogen mit sich führte, dafür aber ein riesiges Rundschild, das er an seinem Rücken befestigt hatte. Sein berühmtes Horn baumelte an seinem Gürtel. Alle warteten jetzt auf Denethor, der eine Abschiedsrede halten sollte.

Endlich kam der Truchseß: er ritt auf seinem Schimmel herbei. Voll Stolz blickte er auf Boromir, seinen Erstgeborenen. Doch auch für Faramir empfand er heute so etwas wie ein bisschen Vaterstolz. Als Lyraen den Truchseß herannahen sah, bekam sie Angst. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht entdecken durfte. Sie versteckte sich ein klein wenig hinter Madril.

Denethor hielt sein Pferd vor der Truppe an und begann zu sprechen. Er versuchte den Soldaten zu erklären, wieviel Vertrauen und Hoffnung das Volk von Gondor in sie setzte. Lyraen konnte vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht richtig zuhören. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ihr die langen Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Zum Glück trugen fast alle Soldaten die Haare so lang wie sie, so dass sie wirklich nicht auffiel.

Denethor kam nun endlich zum Schluß seiner Rede und sprach den Segen der Valar über die Soldaten. Dann umarmte er seine Söhne kurz.

„Ihr werdet es schaffen!"sprach er leise zu Boromir.

„Und du enttäusche mich nicht,"mahnte er Faramir.

Boromir fühlte Wut auf seinem Vater hochsteigen. Warum konnte er Faramir nicht einziges Mal etwas freundlichere Worte sagen, wenn er zu einem Feldzug startete? Es konnte ja auch passieren, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr lebend zurückkam.

Langsam verließ der Reiterzug die Stadt unter dem aufmunternden Jubel der Menschen.

„Wie hältst du das eigentlich aus?"fragte Boromir fassungslos seinen Bruder.

„Was?"wollte Faramir gedankenverloren wissen.

„Vater Abschiedsworte an dich,"sagte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Sie sind stets ohne Liebe und Dank gesprochen."

„Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem er es bitterlich bereuen wird, mich ohne Dank und Segen in die Schlacht geschickt zu haben,"murmelte Faramir traurig lächelnd vor sich hin.


	5. Erste Konfrontation

**An alle Reviewer** : Ich danke euch für euere Reviews und hoffe, dass ihr auch weiterhin treu am Ball bleibt. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es ernst für Lyraen: sie muß sich zum ersten Mal im Kampf bewähren...

§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Erste Konfrontation

Lyraen spürte, wie ihr Herz immer heftiger klopfte, je näher sie den Wäldern Ithiliens kamen. Schon bald hatten sie die zerstörte Stadt Osgiliath am Anduin erreicht. Eine kleine Garnison Soldaten bildete dort eine Art Vorposten. Sie ließen dort die Pferde zurück. Die Wälder Ithiliens waren zu Fuß besser passierbar. Boromir hasste Fußmärsche, im Gegensatz zu Faramir. Vor sich hin grummelnd setzte er sich mit Faramir an die Spitze der Waldläufer.

Lyraen ging in der Nähe von Damrod. Der junge Waldläufer war der Freundlichste unter all den Soldaten und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für sie. Sie erfuhr, dass er mit Faramir schon von Kinderschuhen an befreundet war.

Faramir wandte sich jetzt an seine Soldaten.

„Ihr dürft euch jetzt nicht mehr so laut unterhalten, sonst fallen wir in den Wäldern auf wie eine Herde Mûmakil."

Die Soldaten lachten über Faramir Scherz, hielten sich dann aber streng an seinen Befehl. Boromir hatte schon bald keine Lust mehr, in der heißen Julisonne durch den Wald zu wandern. Als er einen Teich entdeckte, hielt er Faramir an der Schulter fest.

„Können wir hier nicht ein Bad nehmen, Bruderherz? Ich glaube, wir alle brauchen dringend ein wenig Abkühlung. Ich denke sowieso nicht, dass wir jetzt schon auf Orks stoßen."

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee,"sagte Faramir mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Orks überall lauern könnten."

„Na komm schon," drängte Boromir. „Die Männer sind alle verschwitzt und müde. Ein Bad würde sie wieder zu Kräften kommen lassen."

Für Faramir war es keine leichte Entscheidung: sein Vater hatte ihm den Oberbefehl für diesen Feldzug übertragen, weil er sowieso schon der Hauptmann der Waldläufer war. Boromir trug diesmal nicht die Verantwortung. Wenn irgendetwas schiefging, würde Faramir alleine seinen Kopf hinhalten müssen.

„Also gut, Männer," sagte Faramir mit herrischer Stimme zu seinen Männern. „Ihr dürft jetzt da vorne in dem Teich ein Bad zur Erfrischung nehmen. Doch seid auf der Hut. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sich einige von euch freiwillig als Wachen melden."

Lyraen lief knallrot an, als sie das hörte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit all den Männern mitbaden. Sie meldete sich sofort als Wache. Damrod tat es ihr gleich. Auch Mablung und Madril meldeten sich.

Boromir lief zum Teich und zerrte sich die schweren Gewänder vom Leib. Lyraen bekam fast Stielaugen, als sie den blonden Mann entkleidet vor sich sah. Mit hochrotem Kopf sah sie schnell zur Seite, als sein Blick in ihre Richtung fiel. Aber sie hatte genug gesehen: Boromir war hatte einen schönen muskulösen Körper. Seine breite Brust war unbehaart. In den Hüften war er schmal und seine Pobacken waren wohlgeformt. Lachend stürzte er sich in das kühle Wasser.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete Lyraen nun, wie sich Faramir auszog. Er war nicht ganz so muskulös wie Boromir. Er hatte auch weitaus mehr Körperbehaarung als sein Bruder. Lyraen ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Faramir nachstarrte. Damrod stieß sie grinsend an.

„Hast du noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?"

„Nein.....doch," stammelte Lyraen, die sich gerade an ihren jüngeren Bruder erinnerte, den sie natürlich schon nackt gesehen hatte.

„An solche Anblicke wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Mädchen,"fuhr Damrod mit schelmischen Lächeln fort. „Aber irgendwann wirst du auch mal baden müssen. Und dann werden alle dich beobachten."

„Heiliger Eru!" stieß Lyraen entsetzt bei diesem Gedanken hervor.

„Keine Angst, Kleine,"sagte Damrod freundlich. „Ich werde die Kerle schon davon abbringen, dir beim Baden zuzusehen."

Lyraen lächelte errötend. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken im Gebüsch. Sie packte Damrod am Arm.

„Hörst du das? Da ist jemand!"

Damrod schnellte hoch und packte seinen Bogen. Jetzt hatte auch er die Geräusche gehört.

„Orks!"murmelte er. „Rasch, wir müssen die anderen warnen."

Lyraen rannte hinunter ans Teichufer.

„Schnell, es sind Orks in der Nähe!"

Erschrocken verließen die Soldaten das kühle Gewässer. Und schon kamen die Orks aus dem Unterholz. Die ersten Pfeile flogen. Lyraen packte ihr Schwert und wartete auf einen Befehl. Plötzlich tauchte Faramir neben ihr auf: sein langes Haar tropfte noch vom Wasser und er hatte nur schnell Hose und Hemd angezogen.

„Zu den Waffen!" brüllte er und spannte seinen eigenen Bogen.

Die Soldaten, mehr oder weniger angekleidet, gehorchten. Boromir hatte seine Hose angezogen, und zu Schwert und Schild gegriffen. Immer wieder wanderte Lyraens Blick verstohlen zu ihm. Er sah ungeheuer attraktiv aus, wie er so halbnackt neben ihr stand.

Dann waren die Orks in Reichweite.

„Schießt!" schrie Faramir, und ein Pfeilsalve prasselte gegen die Orks.

Doch viele Feinde entgingen den Pfeilen und drangen nun mit ihren Schwertern auf die Waldläufer ein. Jetzt war Lyraens Augenblick gekommen. Mit einem Wutschrei ließ sie ihr Schwert auf den ersten Ork niedersaußen. Boromir stand in ihrer Nähe und mit seinem Schwert erschlug er einen Feind nach dem anderen. Faramir kämpfte so lange es ging mit Pfeil und Bogen, dann griff er ebenfalls zum Schwert. Auch er war ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer. Lyraen hatte bereits drei Orks getötet. Sie spürte, dass ihr Arm allmählich schwer wurde. Hoffentlich dauerte der Kampf nicht mehr allzu lange. Doch schließlich schafften es die Waldläufer, die Feinde in die Flucht zu schlagen. Erschöpft sank Lyraen auf die Knie. Der Geruch von Blut stieg er in die Nase. Dicht neben ihr lag ein toter Ork. Plötzlich wurde ihr totenübel und sie musste sich übergeben. Jemand packte sie sanft und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück, während sie erbrach.

„Ist ja gut, Kleines,"murmelte Faramir mit sanfter Stimme. „Das ging jedem von uns mal so."

Boromir packte seine Kleider, um sich anzukleiden.

„Verdammt, Brüderchen, das war ganz schön knapp,"murmelte er.

Als es Lyraen besser ging, nahm Faramir seinen Bruder beiseite.

„Es war mein Fehler," sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Ich hätte das mit dem Bad nicht erlauben dürfen. Vater hat schon recht, wenn er mich einen Versager nennt."

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr,"sagte Boromir entsetzt. „Ich war doch derjenige, der unbedingt baden wollte. Ich wette, du wärst nie auf diese absurde Idee gekommen. Vielleicht hätte Vater mich nicht mitschicken dürfen. Ich bin nun mal kein Waldläufer."

Faramir lächelte wehmütig und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. Lyraen warf Faramir einen dankbaren Blick zu: wie liebevoll er sich um sie eben gekümmert hatte! Jetzt drehte sich der junge Heerführer noch einmal zu ihr um und nickte ihr freundlich zu. Das Mädchen spürte, wie sein Herz heftig zu schlagen begann und wie es ganz warm wurde bei diesem Blick. Ja, sie liebte Faramir, das wusste sie jetzt ganz sicher. Boromir war sicher sehr attraktiv, aber er war nicht so einfühlsam wie sein Bruder. Jetzt wurde ihr endlich klar, warum die Soldaten Faramir so liebten und warum Madril immer mit Hochachtung von ihm sprach.


	6. Henneth Annûn

**Berendis**: Danke für dein Review! Tja, an Schlachtenbeschreibungen muß ich wohl noch etwas arbeiten. Ich finde das immer etwas unangenehm zum schreiben, weiß nicht wieso.

**Leonel**: Ja, Lyraen war schockiert und begeistert zugleich. Ziehen diese Kerle sich einfach vor ihr aus – tztztz! Danke fürs Reviewen!

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Henneth Annûn

Der Kampf mit den Orks hatte einen Soldaten das Leben gekostet und einige andere waren verwundet worden. Sie begruben den Toten nach gondorianischer Sitte.

„Miluth war ein tapferer Mann," sagte Faramir feierlich. „Möge seine Seele in die Hallen seiner Vorväter einziehen."

Lyraen vergoß einige Tränen. Sie lernte nun, dass Krieg nicht nur aus Ruhm, Ehre und Heldentum bestand, sondern auch aus Tod, Blut und Trauer.

Boromir beobachtete das Mädchen besorgt. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder:

„Wir sollten Lyraen nach Minas Tirith zurückschicken. Siehst du nicht, dass sie das Ganze hier überfordert?"

„Das kommt nicht in Frage,"erwiderte Faramir energisch. „Sie hat tapfer gekämpft und drei Orks erschlagen. Ich brauche sie unbedingt."

„Sie ist und bleibt ein junges Mädchen," fuhr Boromir eindringlich fort. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sie nach dem Kampf zusammengebrochen ist. Es hat schon seine Gründe, warum wir normalerweise keine Schildmaiden in unserem Heer haben. Es war eine törichte Idee von dir, sie überhaupt mitzunehmen."

„Nein, es war eine kluge Entscheidung," beharrte Faramir, der allmählich zornig auf seinen Bruder wurde. „Wer von unseren Männern hat in diesem Kampf mehr Orks erschlagen als sie? Nenne mir Einen! Sogar ich konnte nur zwei Orks töten."

„Das war Zufall!" behauptete Boromir. „Du weißt selbst, wie es in Schlachten manchmal läuft. Ich bin jedenfalls dagegen, dass sie bei uns bleibt."

„Wenn du dagegen bist, dann kannst du ja gerne nach Hause gehen!" fuhr ihn Faramir gereizt an.

Die Soldaten merkten, dass die beiden Brüder miteinander haderten und zogen sich diskret zurück. Lyraen hatte jedoch mitbekommen, dass es in dem Streit der Brüder um sie ging. Sie wollte das nicht. Am liebsten wäre sie fortgelaufen: aber das durfte sie nicht. Sonst würde sie zum Deserteur. Und darauf stand die Todesstrafe.

„Wir sollten nun nicht länger streiten!" mahnte Boromir seinen jüngeren Bruder, der ihn weiterhin böse anfunkelte.

„Ich habe nicht damit angefangen,"sagte Faramir schlechtgelaunt. „Aber wir sollten jetzt schleunigst weitergehen. Ich möchte noch vor Sonnenuntergang Henneth Annûn erreichen."

Sie riefen ihre Soldaten zu sich und sie gingen jetzt weiter. Aufgrund der Verwundeten kamen sie jedoch nur langsam voran. Lyraen lief neben Damrod. Sie sah, dass der junge Waldläufer ein besorgtes Gesicht machte.

„Meinst du, wir erreichen Henneth Annûn noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit?" fragte sie Damrod.

Dieser seufzte leise.

„Darüber mache ich mir eigentlich keine Gedanken. Mir gefällt nur nicht, dass unsere beiden Heerführer miteinander streiten. Das bin ich nicht gewohnt von ihnen."

„Ich weiß, warum sie streiten," erwiderte Lyraen bekümmert. „Es ist wegen mir. Ich fürchte, Faramir wird noch mächtig Ärger bekommen wegen mir. Am liebsten würde ich weglaufen."

„Tu das nicht, Mädchen," warnte sie Damrod. „Du gehörst zu uns. Eine tapfere Kriegerin wie dich findet man nur selten. Viele Soldaten sind neidisch auf dich. Vielleicht hat jemand Boromir einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. Oder er ist eifersüchtig, weil Faramir dir mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als ihm."

„Mit Boromir möchte ich mich lieber nicht anlegen," murmelte Lyraen erschrocken. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit ihm reden."

Als der Mond über dem Schattengebirge aufging, erreichten sie die Grotte hinter dem Wasserfall. Die riesige Höhle war wie eine Festung eingerichtet. Es gab Vorräte, Decken und Waffen. Faramir gab den Männern frei, damit sie sich ausruhen und etwas zu sich nehmen konnten. Er selbst verschwand im hinteren Teil der Höhle. Boromir ließ sich auf einem Holzfaß nieder und starrte finster vor sich hin. Lyraen fasste sich jetzt ein Herz und trat vor ihm hin.

„Verzeiht, Herr Boromir," sagte sie etwas kleinlaut. „Ich möchte gerne mit Euch reden."

Boromir sah sie erstaunt an, und lächelte dann.

„Aber sicher, Lyraen. Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich habe leider mitbekommen, dass Ihr Euch mit Herrn Faramir streitet –wegen mir."

„Dafür kannst du persönlich am wenigsten," sagte Boromir sanft. „Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken darüber. Du hast nur die Befehle meines Bruders ausgeführt."

„Wenn Ihr es möchtet, dann gehe ich nach Minas Tirith zurück," schlug Lyraen vor. „Ihr beide seid einfach zu wichtig für Gondor. Ich will nicht der Anlaß für einen Bruderzwist sein."

„Dein Verhalten ist wirklich sehr ehrenhaft, kleines Mädchen," sagte Boromir und schmunzelte.

„Aber Faramir und ich vertragen uns bereits wieder. Es war nur harmloses Wortgefecht. Leute, die uns besser kennen, wissen, dass wir uns niemals ernstlich streiten. Dafür lieben wir uns zu sehr."

Lyraen war halbwegs beruhigt, als sie diese Worte von Boromir hörte. Sie ging zu den anderen Waldläufern und ließ sich etwas zu essen geben.

Doch auch zum Essen erschien Faramir nicht. Lyraen beschloß, ihn ebenfalls aufzusuchen. Vorsichtig begab sie sich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle. Sie kam schließlich zu einer kleinen Nebengrotte, die recht wohnlich eingerichtet war: es gab ein Bett, einen Tisch und und ein paar Holzschemel. Faramir lag auf dem Bett und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Das erinnerte Lyraen stark an Boromirs Miene vorhin, und sie musste wieder einmal feststellen, wie ähnlich sich die Brüder sahen.

„Heermeister Faramir?" fragte sie leise.

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf. Erstaunt blickte er das Mädchen an.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich die Ursache Eueres Streites mit Herrn Boromir bin. Das möchte ich nicht," erklärte Lyraen tapfer.

Faramir lächelte und klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Zwischen meinem Bruder und mir schwelt schon lange etwas," sagte er schließlich wieder ernst. „Ich denke nicht, dass es unbedingt mit dir zu tun hat. Boromir hat vielleicht nur einen Aufhänger gesucht, um mit mir einmal wieder hart ins Gericht zu gehen."

„Aber warum tut er das?" wollte Lyraen wissen.

Sie wusste, dass es ihr eigentlich nichts anging, aber sie hatte großes Mitleid mit Faramir, der offensichtlich nicht nur mit seinem Vater Probleme hatte.

Faramir jedoch begann dem Mädchen sein Herz auszuschütten.

„Vor längerer Zeit war Mithrandir, der Graue Pilger, in Minas Tirith, zu Besuch. Boromir und ich kennen ihn von Kindesbeinen an. Während mein Bruder sein Interesse für die die Bibliothek Gondors müde belächelte, folgte ich ihm neugierig wie ein Hündchen überall hin. Schließlich wurden Mithrandir und ich Freunde. Irgendwann belauschten Boromir und ich einen Streit zwischen dem Zauberer und unserem Vater. Dem alten Mann rutschte dann wohl aus Versehen heraus, dass er der Meinung sei, ich sei viel intelligenter als Boromir. Anschließend wurde er von Vater aus dem Thronsaal geworfen. Ich weiß noch gut, wie sehr meinen Bruder diese Aussage traf. Seitdem versucht er mir immer wieder zu beweisen, dass er doch der Klügere von uns beiden ist. Und heute fand er wieder so eine Gelegenheit."

„Es tut mir so leid," murmelte Lyraen betroffen.

„Ich würde alles dafür tun, um diese Rivalität ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen," erwiderte Faramir leise. „Ich liebe Boromir doch über alles."

Er sah so traurig aus, dass Lyraen nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu umarmen. Sie erschrak vor ihrer eigenen Dreistigkeit. Doch Faramir ließ die Umarmung zu. Er erwiderte sie sogar. Und plötzlich geschah das, was eigentlich nicht geschehen hätte sollen: Faramir begann Lyraen zu küssen.


	7. Eine harte Entscheidung

**Berendis**: Faramir scheint wohl vergessen zu haben, dass er immerhin der Vorgesetzte des

Mädchens ist. Mal sehen, ob er sich im nächsten Kapitel zusammenreißen kann. Ich denke, dass die beiden Brüder, auch wenn sie sehr zusammenhielten, schon mal ab und zu Knatsch hatten. Und dass Boromir vielleicht eher zur Eifersucht und zu Neid neigte als Faramir.

**Leonel**: Jaja, der Kuß. Doch Faramir sollte die Konsequenzen bedenken... Und wie gesagt, selbst die besten Brüder haben mal Streit.

**Melleth**: Faramir glaubt eben an Lyraens Fähigkeiten. Sie kann Gondors Heer wirksam verstärken, auch wenn sie nur ein Mädchen ist. Faramir ist weitsichtiger als so mancher Heerführer Gondors, Boromir inklusive.

§§§§

Kapitel 7: Eine harte Entscheidung

Boromir suchte nichtsahnend seinen Bruder auf. Er wollte noch kurz etwas mit ihm besprechen. Natürlich hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Lyraen zu ihm gegangen war.

Er kam gerade hinzu, als Faramir seinen Mund auf den des Mädchens legte und sie zu küssen begann. Fassungslos blieb er stehen: das konnte, das durfte nicht sein!

Faramir hatte die Augen beim Küssen geschlossen und konnte ihn daher nicht sehen. Boromir überlegte kurz, ob er einschreiten sollte, aber schließlich entschied er sich dafür, sich dezent zurückzuziehen. Er würde später mit seinem Bruder ein Wörtchen reden.

Faramir erwachte wie aus einer Trance: er wusste nicht, wie lange er Lyraen geküsst hatte. Erschrocken ließ er das Mädchen los.

„Verzeih!" hauchte er kaum hörbar.

Lyraen sah ihn erstaunt an. In ihren Augen konnte Faramir die Liebe zu ihm sehen.

„Was gibt es da zu verzeihen? Ich weiß jetzt, dass du genauso fühlst wie ich, Faramir. Ich liebe dich und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst."

Faramir sah das Mädchen schockiert an.

„Du irrst dich, Lyraen. Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich habe mich für einen Moment gehen lassen. Deine Umarmung tat mir gut. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen. Es ist einfach so über mich gekommen. Verzeih mir!"

Er ließ Lyraen stehen und eilte aus der kleinen Grotte hinaus zu den anderen. Lyraen traten die Tränen in die Augen. Hatte sie sich so sehr in Faramir geirrt? Sein Kuss vorher war sanft und nicht stürmisch gewesen. Warum hatte sie nur so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, dass auch er etwas für sie empfand. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm noch einmal reden, wenn sich dafür eine Gelegenheit bot.

Boromir sah, wie Faramir mit blassem Gesicht aus der Höhle herauskam. Er merkte, dass sein Bruder irgendwie irritiert wirkte. Boromir beschloß jetzt, Klartext mit ihm zu reden. Er packte Faramir unsanft an der Schulter:

„Komm mit, kleiner Bruder, wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

„Nein, jetzt nicht," wehrte dieser impulsiv ab.

„Ich habe alles gesehen," betonte Boromir.

Faramir sah ihn an, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte.

„Du hast...was?"

„Dich und Lyraen beim Küssen!" zischte Boromir leise seinen Bruder zu. „Soll ich noch deutlicher werden?"

Faramir schüttelte den Lockenkopf. Boromir packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zur Höhle hinaus. Sie gingen ein Stück den Berg hinunter, in die Nähe des Verbotenen Weihers.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, begann Boromir zu sprechen.

„Sag mal, hast du komplett den Verstand verloren, Bruderherz?"

Faramir senkte schuldbewußt das Haupt.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie geschehen."

„Hast du deswegen Lyraen mitgenommen?" fragte Boromir fast boshaft. „Um dich an ihrem gutgebauten Mädchenkörper in den kalten Nächten von Henneth Annûn zu wärmen?"

„Um Eru willen, nein!" rief Faramir entsetzt aus. „Lyraen wollte ich mich trösten. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, dass ich mit dir Streit habe. Sie umarmte mich, und da konnte ich mich einfach nicht beherrschen und musste sie küssen."

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" meinte Boromir kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist doch sonst so vernünftig. Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder."

Faramir setzte sich auf den Felsboden und seufzte laut. Sein Bruder sah, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Was ist mit dir los?"

„Ich glaube, ich ertrage das alles nicht länger," stieß Faramir unglücklich hervor. „Vaters Haß und unsere Zwistigkeiten. Wenn niemand auf der Welt mehr zu mir hält, was für einen Sinn hat mein Leben dann noch? Und dieses Mädchen liebt mich. Wie sie mich ansieht. Ihre Augen. Noch nie hat jemand für mich so tief empfunden."

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn!" regte sich Boromir auf. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich immer zu dir halte. Bitte vergiß unseren Streit!"

„Diese Sache mit Gandalf, das nagt doch noch an dir," fuhr Faramir leise fort. „Seine Worte schmerzen dich noch immer."

Boromir kniete jetzt vor seinem Bruder nieder und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Es tat mir damals sehr weh, was er da gesagt hat. Aber ich habe die Sache aus meinem Gedächtnis gestrichen, weil ich weiß, dass Gandalf dir nur helfen wollte. Ich bin dir in keinster Weise deswegen neidisch oder böse. Das musst du wissen."

Faramir lächelte jetzt endlich und er umarmte seinen Bruder glücklich.

Boromir stand dann auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wegen Lyraen musst du nun eine Entscheidung treffen: entweder geht sie, oder ihr beide. Dieser Feldzug ist zu wichtig und du als Heerführer darfst dich nicht von der Liebe einer Schildmaid ablenken lassen. Kapierst du das?"

Faramir erhob sich und holte tief Luft.

„Gut, dann muß Lyraen nach Minas Tirith zurück."

§

Lyraen hatte sich inzwischen zum Schlafen bei den anderen Waldläufern hingelegt. Sie war tieftraurig, dass Faramir ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Die Tränen rollten ihr über die Wangen.

Plötzlich wurde sie sanft gerüttelt. Es war Faramir, der sich über sie beugte. Seine Miene war ernst und bedrückt zugleich.

„Du musst aufstehen,"sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Hinter ihm standen zwei bewaffnete Waldläufer: Bergil und Marond.

„Die Beiden geleiten dich nach Minas Tirith zurück," meinte Faramir tonlos. „Mit viel Glück werdet ihr vielleicht unterwegs keinem Ork begegnen."

„Warum muß ich zurück?" fragte Lyraen mit zitternder Stimme.

„Du weißt, warum," erwiderte Faramir und sah sie durchdringend an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe als Heerführer versagt."

„Nein, das hast du nicht," sagte Lyraen kopfschüttelnd. „Für seine Gefühle kann niemand etwas."

„Leb wohl!" sagte Faramir nur noch und ließ sie stehen. Er gab den beiden jungen Männern, die Lyraen begleiten sollten, Anweisungen, denn sie sollten von Denethor möglichst nicht gesehen werden.

„Ihr werdet euch rasch in die Quartiere begeben und nur dem dortigen Hauptmann Meldung machen. Ist das klar?"

§

Lyraen verließ zusammen mit den beiden Waldläufern Henneth Annûn. Sie waren noch in der Nacht aufgebrochen. Es war keine einfache Wanderung. Überall konnten Orks lauern. Einige Male mussten sich die drei in den Büschen verstecken, da versprengte Ork-Banden in den Wäldern herumstrichen.

Als Lyraen Osgiliath in der Ferne erblickte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Auch Bergil und Marond waren froh, die Stadt zu sehen. Die Beiden waren nur einige Jahre älter als Lyraen.

„Kommt, lasst uns schnell in die Stadt eilen!" rief Marond übermütig.

Da geschah es! Die Drei wurden leichtsinnig und passten nicht mehr auf. Plötzlich zischten Orkpfeile aus den Büschen. Bergil stürzte getroffen nieder. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Lyraen ihr Schwert und Marond griff zu seinen Bogen. Etwa zwanzig Orks stürmten brüllend aus dem Unterholz. Es waren eindeutig zu viele Feinde. Lyraen kämpfte tapfer mit ihrem Schwert und spürte kaum, dass sie am Oberarm verwundet wurde. Zwei Orks konnte sie wieder niederstrecken und auch Marond wehrte sich seiner Haut, so gut es ging. Erst schoß er mit dem Bogen, dann griff er ebenfalls zum Schwert. Immer mehr Feinde drangen auf die

Doch dann nahte die Rettung:

Reiter aus Osgiliath, die in der Nähe patrouilliert hatten, kamen den Waldläufern zur Hilfe. Rasch waren die Orks vertrieben.

„Ich danke Euch, Hauptmann Ondoher," sagte Marond erschöpft.

Lyraen war bei Bergil niedergekniet. Der Pfeil war tödlich gewesen: der junge Mann hatte keine Chance gehabt. Sie weinte leise.

„Eine Frau bei den Waldläufern?" wunderte sich der Hauptmann.

Lyraen errötete und stand langsam auf.

„Ich bin eine Schildmaid Gondors," erklärte sie stolz.

„Welchem Kommando untersteht Ihr?" wollte Ondoher wissen.

„Dem Kommando von Heermeister Faramir," erwiderte Lyraen etwas ungehalten.

Ondohers Verhalten wirkte ziemlich arrogant.

„Sehr erstaunlich," sagte der Hauptmann leise. „Ich wette, der Truchseß hat das nicht abgesegnet."

„Seht Ihr nicht, dass sie am Arm verwundet ist, Hauptmann?" fragte Marond empört. „Sie muß dringend in die Häuser der Heilung."

„Dann sollten wir nicht länger zögern," meinte Ondoher süffisant lächelnd.


	8. Denethors Wut

**Leonel**: vielen Dank für dein Review! Im nächsten Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich um Denethor. Du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, was passiert ist....

§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Denethors Wut

Bergils Leiche wurde nach Osgiliath gebracht. Lyraen und Marond bekamen dort Pferde und konnten so weiter nach Minas Tirith reiten. Hauptmann Ondoher begleitete die beiden mit einigen Soldaten.

„Wollt Ihr auch nach Minas Tirith?" wunderte sich Marond.

„Natürlich, ich werde dem Truchseß Meldung machen," erwiderte Ondoher arrogant.

Lyraen wurde blaß: sie ahnte, dass großer Ärger bevorstand, den wohl alleine Faramir abbekommen würde.

„Hauptmann," begann sie vorsichtig. „Der Truchseß hat sicher wichtigeres zu tun, als mit einer Meldung über unsere Rückkehr belästigt zu werden."

Ondoher lachte grimmig.

„Seit wann hat mir eine Schildmaid zu sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe? Du wirst jedenfalls nicht länger in Gondors Heer dienen, Mädchen."

Lyraen schluckte hart: sie sah sich im Geiste bereits wieder in Pen-Anaith Wäsche waschen.

§

Denethor saß gerade im Thronsaal und speiste mit einigen Gästen aus Pelargir zu Mittag, als Ondoher eintrat.

Ungehalten blickte der Truchseß zu dem Hauptmann hin:

„Was für eine Botschaft habt Ihr für mich? Wenn es etwas belangloses ist, dann behelligt mich gefälligst erst nach dem Mahl damit."

„Es geht um eine Schildmaid, die in Gondors Heer dient,"sagte Ondoher sofort.

Denethor schob sofort den Teller weg und stand auf.

„Was, eine Frau dient in unserem Heer? Wer hat das erlaubt?"

„Euer Sohn Faramir," erwiderte Ondoher fast triumphierend.

Schon lange spekulierte der Hauptmann auf Faramirs Posten im Heer. Und er wusste, dass der Truchseß seinen zweiten Sohn nicht besonders mochte.

„Das hätte ich mir fast denken können!" rief Denethor empört. „Was ist mit dieser Schildmaid, sprich!"

„Heermeister Faramir hat sie zusammen mit zwei anderen Soldaten nach Minas Tirith zurückgeschickt," fuhr Ondoher rasch fort. „Womöglich hat er gemerkt, dass eine Frau nicht in das Heer Gondors passt."

„Wo ist sie?" bellte der Truchseß außer sich. „Ich will sie sehen."

„Sie ist in den Häusern der Heilung," erklärte der Hauptmann.

Denethor entschuldigte sich bei seinen Gästen und folgte Ondoher, der in zu den Häusern der Heilung führte. Wutschnaubend betrat der Truchseß das Gebäude.

„Wo ist diese Schildmaid Lyraen?" schrie er in den Gängen herum.

Furchtlos stellte sich ihm die alte Heilerin Ioreth in den Weg.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, Truchseß, hier so einen Lärm zu veranstalten! Hier ist ein Ort der Ruhe, wo Kranke genesen sollen. Verlaßt sofort dieses Haus!"

Denethor stutzte: Ioreth war die einzige Person in Gondor, die so mit ihm reden durfte. Sie genoß so hohes Ansehen, dass sie sich diese Freiheit ihm gegenüber herausnehmen durfte.

Trotzdem wurde der Truchseß schrecklich wütend auf sie:

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton! Vor Euch steht der Truchseß und nicht irgendein Pfleger!"

Ioreth verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn gelassen an:

„Da draußen ist Euer Reich. Hier drinnen ist mein Reich. Laßt das Mädchen in Ruhe! Sie wurde verwundet."

Plötzlich kam Lyraen aus der Kammer geschlichen, wo man sie hineingelegt hatte. Sie trug jetzt ein schlichtes Gewand, das man ihr in den Häusern der Heilung angelegt hatte. Ihr verletzter Arm ruhte in einer Schlinge.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir, Herr Denethor?"fragte sie tapfer.

Denethor sah sie verblüfft an. Er wusste, dass er sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte. Er wusste nur nicht mehr, wo.

Plötzlich wollte er nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen. Er winkte schweigend ab und verließ das Gebäude.

Eilig lief er zu den Stallungen. Ondoher folgte ihm wie ein treues Hündchen.

„Sattelt mein Pferd – ich muß nach Ithilien!"schrie er den Stallburschen zu.

§

Lyraen lag jetzt wieder in der Kammer. Ioreth hatte sie dorthin geleitet. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass Denethor Faramir furchtbar bestrafen würde für sein Handeln. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie ja der Grund dafür war. Sie holte den Rohan-Stein aus ihrem Bündel und drückte ihn an sich. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ihre Freunde, Aywen und Ivri, kamen herein. Lyran freute sich, sie zu sehen.

„Du bist ja richtig verletzt," stellte der junge Ivri fachmännisch fest. „Hast du gegen Orks gekämpft?"

Lyraen nickte und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Warum weinst du – ist es wegen Faramir?" fragte Aywen betroffen.

„Ich muß euch eine lange Geschichte erzählen," seufzte Lyraen.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie mit dem Bericht fertig war. Aywen schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Denethor ist wirklich ein Rabenvater! Hoffentlich tötet er jetzt Faramir nicht."

„Töten wird er ihn nicht," murmelte Lyraen vor sich hin. „Aber er wird ihn als Heerführer von Gondor absetzen. Das ist für Faramir vielleicht noch schlimmer als der Tod."

Aywen traten auch die Tränen in die Augen.

„Der arme Faramir. Er tut mir so leid!"

Sie sahen alle drei zum Fenster hinaus, als der Truchseß auf seinem Schimmel mit einigen Gefolgsleuten an ihnen vorbeigaloppierte. Seine entschlossene Miene sprach Bände.

Lyraen hielt es jetzt nicht länger im Bett.

„Ich kann nicht hierbleiben," sagte sie zu ihren Freunden. „Ich muß Faramir helfen."

Einige Minuten später war sie fertig angezogen. Ivri war bereits zu den Stallungen gelaufen, um ihr Lyraens Pferd zu satteln.

„Pass gut auf dich auf," sagte Aywen besorgt.

„Vor den Orks habe ich nicht so viel Angst wie vor Denethor," murmelte Lyraen finster vor sich hin.


	9. Das Attentat

An Leonel und Meleth:

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es ganz, ganz spannend... Vielen Dank für euere lieben Reviews!

§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Das Attentat

Denethor hatte mit seinem Gefolge rasch Osgiliath erreicht. Man sagte ihm dort, dass es besser sei zu Fuß durch Ithiliens Wälder zu gehen. Doch der Truchseß hatte es furchtbar eilig. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, seinen jüngsten Sohn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Endlich hatte er einen Grund gefunden, Faramir seines Amtes entgültig zu entheben. Er würde ihn vor all seinen Männern demütigen. Und dann wollte er ihn hinunter an die Küste von Belfalas versetzen, wo er als einfacher Soldat gegen die Korsaren kämpfen sollte. Dort unten sollte er bis an sein Lebensende bleiben.

Die Orks merkten natürlich schnell, dass Reiter durch die Wälder galoppierten. Die Pferde waren ja ziemlich laut und hinterließen deutliche Spuren. Schon bald sprach sich unter den Orks herum, dass der Truchseß persönlich in Ithilien unterwegs war. Shococ, der Hauptmann der Orks, bekam das mit.

„Wenn es uns gelingt, den Truchseß von Gondor zu ermorden, dann haben wir die Möglichkeit, Ithilien und Osgiliath zu erobern ," meinte er triumphierend zu seinen Kriegern. „Die Menschen werden schockiert sein über den Tod ihres Herrschers und vor Trauer nicht an uns denken."

Er entwarf mit seinen besten Bogenschützen einen gemeinen Plan.

§

Schon bald meldete ein Späher den Brüdern in Henneth Annûn, dass der Truchseß in Ithilien weilte. Faramir wurde blaß, als er das hörte.

„Er weiß über Lyraen Bescheid," sagte er tonlos zu Boromir. „Ich bin verloren."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen," versuchte dieser Faramir zu trösten. „Vater hat bestimmt einen trifftigeren Grund, zu uns herzureiten. Vielleicht ist in Minas Tirith etwas passiert."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir glauben," erwiderte Faramir gequält lächelnd.

Boromir klopfte seinem jüngeren Bruder auf die Schultern. Er ahnte auch, dass Denethor höchstwahrscheinlich die Schildmaid entdeckt hatte.

Der Truchseß war lange nicht mehr in Ithilien gewesen. Irgendwann ging es tatsächlich nicht mehr zu Pferd weiter.

„Herr Denethor, wir müssen jetzt den steilen Weg zum Henneth Annûn emporsteigen," sagte Ondoher etwas verlegen. „Das müssen wir leider zu Fuß tun."

„Ich werde da nicht hinaufgehen," sagte der Truchseß kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin kein junger Dachs mehr, der Berge im Handumdrehen erklimmt. Sie sollen alle herunterkommen: meine Söhne und ihre sogenannte Elite-Truppe. Schick einen Boten hinauf, Ondoher!"

Sofort wurde der Bote losgesandt. Denethor ließ sich ächzend ins Gras nieder. Seit Jahren hatte er keinen so anstrengenden Ritt mehr gemacht. Das Alter machte sich nun bemerkbar. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er in der warmen Mittagssonne so dassaß. Bald warf er sich den pelzbesetzten schwarzen Mantel von den Schultern.

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch, bis sie kommen?" fragte er Ondoher unwirsch.

„Bald, mein Fürst, bald werden sie da sein," meinte der Hauptmann tröstend.

Denethor ging die schleimige Art Ondohers ungeheuer auf die Nerven. Er wusste genau, dass dieser Speichellecker unbedingt der neue Heermeister Gondors werden wollte. Begeistert war er davon nicht, aber es gab nun keinen besseren Nachfolger für Faramir.

Endlich kamen sie den Berg herab. An der Spitze seine Söhne und die Waldläufer hinterdrein.

Boromir warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der sichtlich Qualen litt.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir tauschen," sagte er leise zu Faramir. „Pass auf, ich werde Vater sagen, dass das mit der Schildmaid mein Einfall war."

„Das hat doch keinen Zweck," murmelte Faramir bedrückt. „Sieh doch hin! Dieser Ondoher ist bei ihm. Er ist schon seit Jahren scharf auf meinen Posten. Er wird Vater schon das Nötige erzählt haben."

Denethor war jetzt aufgestanden. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut, als er Faramir erblickte.

„Komm her zu mir, junger Mann!" herrschte er seinen Zweitgeborenen an.

Langsam ging Faramir auf ihn zu. Boromir schloß entsetzt die Augen. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

Doch es geschah etwas ganz anderes: denn in diesem Augenblick griffen die Orks an!

Faramir sah irritiert zur Seite und erblickte die Pfeile, die direkt auf seinen Vater zuflogen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell: Faramir warf sich schützend seinem Vater in die Arme und der tödliche Pfeil, der Denethors Herz treffen sollte, blieb in seinem Rücken stecken.

„Schützt den Truchseß!"brüllten die Männer.

Denethor war mitsamt seinem Sohn zu Boden gerissen worden. Er sah den schwarzgefiederten, dicken Orkpfeil in Faramirs Rücken und fing leise an zu wimmern.

Boromir hatte keine Zeit, sich um die Beiden zu kümmern. Es galt jetzt darum, die Orks so schnell wie möglich zurückzudrängen. Zu allem Überfluß tauchte jetzt auch noch Lyraen auf. Sie sah, was los war und zog ihr Schwert.

„Für Gondor!" schrie sie und sprang auf die Orks zu.

Die Waldläufer besannen sich rasch und zückten Pfeil und Bogen. Schon bald prassselte der erste Pfeilhagel auf die Orks nieder. Lyraen wühlte sich mit ihrem Schwert durch die Reihen der Feinde. Ihren verletzten Arm spürte sie kaum noch. Boromir kämpfte verbissen und wütend wie noch nie. Er wusste nicht, ob überhaupt noch jemand von seiner Familie am Leben war.

„Ihr feiges Gesindel!" brüllte er die Orks an und wütete wie ein Berserker unter ihnen.

Shococ wollte seine Krieger zur Flucht auffordern, aber er kam nicht dazu, weil in diesem Moment Boromir wie ein Racheengel auf ihn eindrang und ihm mit einem kräftigen Hieb den Kopf vom Rumpf abtrennte. Ondoher jedoch wurde von den Orks erschlagen, als er nicht schnell genug reagierte.

Rasch waren die Unholde besiegt und Boromir rannte zu der Stelle, wo sein Bruder und sein Vater lagen. Vorsichtig hob er Faramir von seinem Vater herunter und legte ihn auf die Seite. Er sah das Blut, das aus seinem Mund tropfte. Es sah nicht gut aus. Denethor dagegen war vollkommen in Ordnung. Leise schluchzend rappelte er sich hoch.

„Er ist tot, und wir gingen im Bösen auseinander," klagte er.

„Nein, Faramir lebt noch, aber ich habe wenig Hoffnung," sagte Boromir mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Am liebsten hätte er selbst laut losgeweint, aber das konnte und durfte er nicht. Es reichte, dass sein Vater einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte. Der Truchsess saß neben Faramir und weinte. Madril untersuchte Faramirs Rückenwunde.

„Der Pfeil muß so schnell wie möglich heraus, Herr Boromir, sonst stirbt Euer Bruder in den nächsten Stunden tatsächlich."

„Und wer vermag es, den Pfeil aus der Wunde zu ziehen?" fragte Boromir den Tränen nahe. „Ich kann es nicht."

„Ich tue es!" rief Lyraen plötzlich.

Alle Blicke wandten sich dem mutigen Mädchen zu.

„Das ist doch die Schildmaid," murmelte Denethor geistesabwesend vor sich hin. „Kann sie ihm tatsächlich noch helfen?"


	10. Denethors Einsicht

**Meleth**: Ja , Faramir hat wieder einmal gezeigt, was er wert ist. Dummer, oller Denethor!

**Lithiun**: Danke für die Tips! Ich habe versucht, das letzte Kapitel noch etwas ausführlicher zu schreiben.

**Leonel**: Faramir ist wirklich schlimm dran. Vielleicht geht jetzt Denethor endlich ein Licht auf...

**Nefantoiel**: Es ist schon wichtig, dass Faramir so einen tollen Bruder hat, der zu ihm steht – bei diesem Rabenvater!

§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Denethors Einsicht

Lyraen kniete sich neben Faramir hin. Er lag in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. So ganz sicher war sie sich ihrer Sache nicht. Sie selbst hatte noch nie einem Verwundeten einen Pfeil herausgezogen. Aber hier ging es um Faramirs Leben, um das Leben des Mannes, den sie liebte. Und offensichtlich war niemand anders in der Lage, ihm zu helfen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung von dem, was du tun willst, Mädchen?" fragte Madril misstrauisch.

Lyraen nickte tapfer:

„Meine Mutter Raeweth ist Heilerin in Pen-Anaith. Ich habe oft genug zugesehen und mitgeholfen, wenn einem Krieger ein Pfeil herausgezogen wurde."

Boromir sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich helfe dir," sagte er schließlich leise.

Er hatte Vertrauen zu dem jungen Mädchen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihm damals in Pen-Anaith geholfen, und sie schien wirklich eine gute und erfahrene Heilerin zu sein. Warum sollte Lyraen nicht etwas von dem Talent ihrer Mutter geerbt haben?

„Ihr müsst Eueren Bruder gut festhalten," erklärte ihm Lyraen. „Er darf sich auf keinen Fall bewegen, wenn ich den Pfeil herausziehe."

Boromir presste die Lippen zusammen und kniete sich vor Faramir hin. Er packte seinen Bruder fest an den Schultern. Ihm wurde fast ein wenig übel bei dem Gedanken, was Faramir jetzt für einen heftigen Schmerz erleiden würde. Aber zum Glück war er noch nicht ins Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt.

Denethor wimmerte immer noch vor sich leise hin. Er wirkte plötzlich um Jahre gealtert.

Lyraen verachtete den Truchseß für das, was er seinem Sohn angetan hatte. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht verdient, von seinem Sohn gerettet zu werden. Doch sie musste sich jetzt auf Faramir konzentrieren. Sie packte den Pfeil am Schaft und zog ihn vorsichtig heraus. Faramir stöhnte leise, als sie das tat.

„So, und jetzt müssen wir ihn verbinden," sagte sie zu Boromir. „Sonst verliert er zuviel Blut, bis wir nach Minas Tirith kommen."

Die Waldläufer holten aus der Höhle von Henneth Annûn rasch Verbandszeug. Als Faramir verbunden war, wickelten sie ihn in Decken und legten ihn auf eine rasch zusammengebaute Schleppbahre aus Ästen, die dann von einem Pferd gezogen wurde. So begaben sich alle nach Minas Tirith zurück. Der Truchseß wirkte unterwegs recht in sich gekehrt. Er wagte es nicht, Lyraen anzusehen, die ganz in seiner Nähe ritt. Hilfesuchend wandte sich Denethor schließlich an Boromir. Doch selbst dieser fand kein Wort des Trostes für seinen Vater.

In Minas Tirith erklärte Denethor den Feldzug gegen die Orks einstweilen für beendet. Er wollte vom Krieg nichts mehr hören und sehen. Er wollte nur am Bett Faramirs sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass es ihm bald besser ging.

Ioreth empfand keinen Triumph, als sie Denethor so kleinlaut in die Häuser der Heilung kommen sah. Dafür ging es Faramir viel zu schlecht.

„Darf ich zu meinem Sohn?" bat er Ioreth leise.

Die alte Heilerin sah ihn streng an.

„Natürlich dürft Ihr, Truchseß," erwiderte sie schließlich.

„Wird Faramir es schaffen?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Das wissen nur die Valar," erklärte Ioreth ernst. „Sein Fieber ist sehr hoch, aber er hat eine kräftige Natur."

Denethor nickte und nahm schließlich an Faramirs Krankenlager Platz. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er seinen Sohn so elend daliegen sah.

Eine ganze Weile saß er da. Er merkte nicht, dass Boromir leise in das Krankenzimmer getreten war. Der Krieger konnte es kaum fassen, dass sich sein Vater so um Faramir sorgte. Er wünschte sich, dass Faramir es irgendwie mitbekommen würde. Der junge Mann sehnte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers nach der Anerkennung und Liebe seines Vaters. Boromir wusste, wie verzweifelt sein Bruder deswegen manchmal war. Jetzt drehte sich Denethor zu seinem ältesten Sohn um. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Er wirkte um Jahre gealtert.

„Vater, du musst etwas essen," sagte Boromir zu ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Du hast seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu dir genommen."

Denethor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, Boromir. Ich will bei Faramir sein, wenn er die Augen aufschlägt – falls er sie überhaupt noch einmal aufschlägt. Er soll sehen, dass ich für ihn da bin."

„Das würde Faramir viel bedeuten, sogar sehr viel," meinte Boromir erfreut. „Er hat immer versucht, deine Liebe zu erringen, aber nie hattest du ein lobendes Wort für ihn übrig."

„Ich bedauere das alles," seufzte Denethor erschüttert. „Auch dir war ich nicht immer ein guter Vater. Das soll sich alles ändern. Wenn er nur wieder aufwacht...."

Boromir verließ das Krankenzimmer wieder. Solange sein Vater in den Häusern der Heilung war, musste er sich um die Amtsgeschäfte kümmern. Es durfte nicht alles vernachlässigt werden.

Irgendwann nickte Denethor an Faramirs Bett ein. Von einem leisen Ruf erwachte der Truchseß plötzlich.

„Vater?" Faramir starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Denethor lächelte und ergriff seine Hand.

„Es wird alles gut, jetzt wirst du wieder gesund."

Faramir konnte es kaum fassen und schlief mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck wieder ein.

Denethor sprach ein leises Dankgebet an die Valar. Eine Träne lief sogar über seine faltige Wange.

Es dauerte noch zwei Wochen, bis Faramir die Häuser der Heilung endlich verlassen durfte. Denethor hatte ihn täglich besucht. Und ihr Verhältnis war in dieser Zeit um vieles besser geworden. Doch es gab einige Dinge, die noch geklärt werden mussten.

Lyraen hatte die ganze Zeit in der Soldatenunterkunft von Minas Tirith verbracht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was aus ihr werden würde. Denethor hatte sich nicht weiter um sie gekümmert in diesen Wochen. Auch Boromir konnte ihr nicht sagen, was der Truchseß für eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Sie war ziemlich nervös und konnte nachts kaum schlafen. Auch wenn sie Faramir geholfen hatte, so gab es dennoch dieses Gesetz, dass Schildmaiden in Gondors Heer verbot.

Als sie hörte, dass Faramir gesund aus den Häusern der Heilung entlassen worden war, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung. Gleichzeitig meldete sich bei ihr das schlechte Gewissen, denn sie hatte ihn kein einziges Mal besucht – aus Angst, den Truchseß am Krankenlager anzutreffen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sich Denethor ihr gegenüber verhalten würde. Bisher hatte sie ihn nur als finsteren, ungerechten Mann erlebt. Konnte so ein Mensch sich überhaupt ändern?

Doch dann wurde sie in die Zitadelle gerufen. Sie zog ihr schönstes Kleid an und ging mit klopfendem Herzen in den siebten Festungsring hinauf. Die Soldaten öffneten das Portal und sie trat in den Thronsaal. Denethor saß auf dem schwarzen Thron und sah sie streng an. Neben ihm standen seine Söhne. Doch als die Beiden ihr aufmunternd zulächelten, war sie etwas erleichtert.

„So, du bist also Lyraen von Pen-Anaith, die Schildmaid Gondors," sagte Denethor.

Lyraen merkte zu ihrer Verwunderung, dass kein Spott in seiner Stimme lag, sondern eine gewisse Anerkennung.

„Natürlich bin ich nicht erfreut darüber, dass Faramir hinter meinem Rücken eine Schildmaid für das Heer verpflichtet hat,"fuhr Denethor etwas strenger fort. „Allerdings hat sich seine Entscheidung als richtig erwiesen, denn ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie du gegen die Orks am Henneth Annûn gekämpft hast. Und dann kommt noch hinzu, dass du meinem Sohn den tödlichen Pfeil aus der Wunde entfernt hast. Du hast dich also bewährt. Ich werde erlauben, dass du weiterhin im Heer Gondors dienen darfst."

Lyraen musste an sich halten, um nicht laut loszujubeln.

Dann wandte sich der Truchseß an Faramir.

„Du hast einen Verstoß gegen ein altes Militärgesetz Gondors begangen, und dafür müsste ich dich eigentlich strafen."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte.

Doch Denethor lächelte plötzlich milde.

„Aber du hast diesen Verstoß wettgemacht, indem du mich, den Truchseß, vor den tödlichen Pfeilen mit deinem eigenen Leib und Leben geschützt hast. Du wirst weiterhin Heermeister Gondors bleiben."

Faramir strahlte seinen Vater glücklich an. Denethor erhob sich.

„Ihr könnt nun alle drei gehen und den Tag nach euerem eigenen Gutdünken verbringen."

Freudig verließen die zwei Brüder und Lyraen die Zitadelle.

Epilog:

Faramir führte mit Lyraen noch ein langes Gespräch, in welchem er sich noch einmal für den Kuß in Henneth Annûn entschuldigte. Das Mädchen begriff jetzt endlich, dass sie ihre Liebe zu Faramir aufgeben musste, wenn sie im Heer Gondors weiterdienen wollte. Schweren Herzens entschied sie sich so. Faramir riet ihr, sich weit weg versetzen zu lassen. Schließlich ging Lyraen nach Pelargir, wo sie unter Hauptmann Falborn lange Zeit tapfer diente.

Denethor gelang es nur kurze Zeit, sich freundlich und gerecht Faramir gegenüber zu verhalten. Als er sich in der Zeit vor dem Ringkrieg oft mit dem Palantír befasste, fiel er rasch in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurück, und Faramir musste erneut unter seinen schlechten Launen leiden. Doch für den jungen Heermeister sollte nach dem Ringkrieg alles ein glückliches Ende nehmen.

ENDE


End file.
